metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 3 weapons
This article is a list of weapons that appear in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Suppressors A Suppressor is a device that can be used on the XM16E1, MK22,and M1911A1 to reduce gunshot noise. However each suppressor can only be used a certain number of times before it needs replacing since MGS3 has the feature of suppressor wear-out. Handguns EZ Gun The first gun Snake receives on the Very Easy difficulty setting; also awarded in other difficulties for collecting all 47 plants and animals (including Tsuchinoko and Les Infants Terrible - snakes Solid, Solidus & Liquid, NOT INCLUDING Ration, Calorie Mate or Instant Noodles). This gun was created by Sigint. According to Sigint, the EZ Gun is based on the French Liberator handgun of WWII, as it bears a total resemblance to it. features *Decreased rate of stamina loss *Increase of stamina when standing still *Laser pointer *Built-in suppressor (unlimited) *Unlimited ammo *80% minimum stealth while equipped. *The zoom feature found on all rifles. MK22 A Mk22 that is used by US Navy SEALS modified to fire low-velocity tranquilizer darts. It has a slide-lock mechanism for added suppression. Because of this, it must be hand-cocked for each shot, limiting its firing rate. It can be equipped with a suppressor. Snake receives one at the beginning of the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater. M1911A1 A hand gun that Snake receives in Operation Snake Eater. Snake's original gun (a regular GI M1911A1) is destroyed upon meeting The Boss. However EVA gives Snake a fully customized version as a replacement. Makarov Pistol used by Soviet forces. Ocelot used one initially which he was able to use to ricochet bullets. However, he soon switched to the Single Action Army after his first encounter with Snake. Colt Single Action Army A 6-shot revolver which is able to ricochet bullets around corners. Ocelot decides to use three of them based on advice from Snake. Snake was given one of them from The Boss after he was tortured. Depending on his choice during his pistol duel with Ocelot, Snake may start the Virtuous mission equipped with one on subsequent playthroughs, if having chosen the RIGHT one. Type 17 Mauser A Chinese made imitation of the German C96 Mauser "Broomhandle" pistol. Snake does not use this weapon. Used by EVA. On meeting Snake at Rassvet she was able to use a sweeping technique to eliminate an entire squad with this gun. During Snake and EVA's escape, Ocelot knocked the Mauser out of EVA's hand to stop her shooting at him. Submachine Guns Scorpion The Scorpion is a small Czechoslovakian SMG found in Groznyj Grad inside one of the storage rooms in the West Wing, unlocked with a radio frequency or dressing up as Raikov. It has a laser pointer attached to it, making shots more accurate. It has a 20-round magazine. A fairly good SMG. Thompson M1A1 The Thompson M1A1 is a famous SMG used by US soldiers during World War II, and the trademark weapon of legendary gangsters, such as Al Capone, and the American mafia in the 1920's & 30's. It used a straight 20/30-round magazine, which can be replaced with a fifty-bullet drum magazine, also that being to the preference of Chicago & New York gangsters. Is not used by Snake. It is used by The Pain as his only non-bee weapon. The Patriot The signature weapon of The Boss. Snake receives it after defeating her (i.e. completing the game). This is a modified version of the XM16E1 with a shortened stock and somewhat shorter barrel to enable it to held as a pistol. Due to the modification it produces heavy recoil in sustained automatic fire. Due to the shape of its magazine it has infinite ammo. It can then be used by Snake in future games. If it is equipped and Snake contacts Sigint, he will get confused about how Snake could have it. Using it in further game playthroughs can apparently decrease tha player's end-game rating, however. Assault Rifles AK-47 A Soviet-made assault rifle carried by most of the GRU soldiers Snake encounters. Snake can pick one up at Rassvet. It has two firing modes, single shots and automatic. Can lay down decent suppression fire, but is fairly inaccurate over longer distances on full-auto firing. XM16E1 An American-made assault rifle. It has three firing modes, single-shot, three-shot burst and fully automatic. They were supposed to be tested in Southeast Asia with camouflage designs, but the Soviets managed to steal/recover at least some of the prototypes. It can also be equipped with a suppressor. Can be found at the outside the Granin research Facility in the Courtyard Area. According to Sigint, the Patriot was a modified version of the XM16E1. Is a fairly accurate weapon with decent damage. Sniper rifles SVD A Soviet-made sniper rifle, made as an alternative of the AK-47. It houses a 10-round magazine (or 1 if chambered (R2x2), and is semi-automatic. The following situations feature the player/enemy using sniping weapons. * The Ocelot Unit at Rassvet has a Sniper that uses one. * At Ponizovje Warehouse where Snake can use it to kill The End early (or at least wear him down). * During Snake's battle with The End. * Causing chaos in Groznyj Grad from the Krasnogorje (Behind Ruins). * Snake uses the Sniper rifle to detonate the C3 on the Groznyj Grad Rail bridge. Mosin-Nagant The Sniper rifle used by The End. Like the MK22 "Hush Puppy", it fires tranquillizer darts. Snake is rewarded with one for a Stamina kill on The End. But you never keep it between playthroughs of Snake Eater. Other Firearms M37 The M37 is a pump-action shotgun that can hold up to 4 12-gauge shells at once (5 if chambered (R2x2)). It can be found somewhere in the caves before The Pain boss battle or behind boxes at Rassvet at some point. It is devastating at close quarters, but is very loud and useless at long distance. RPG-7 Rocket Propelled Grenade that is most useful against vehicles. It is found at the Krasnogorje Mountaintop where it can be used against flying platforms and Hinds. Its main weakness is its slow reload time (although you can use the usual unequip/equip trick to reload quickly). It is one of the most effective weapons against the Shagohod. It can wipe out whole squads of enemy soldiers. At long ranges, the RPG shell will begin to waiver around quite heavily. M63 An American light machine gun that carries large amounts of ammo. It can effectively wipe out attack teams with its high volume of fire. Even guards carrying shields will quickly drop them. Prolonged automatic firing greatly reduces accuracy (and Snake yells), therefore burst firing is recommended. Flamethrower A flamethrower is a weapon designed to spray and ignite flammable material (usually liquids such as gasoline). Its main purpose is as a "shock and awe" weapon, and for clearing out dug-in infantry units in bunkers or trenches. Snake encountered flamethrower troops in Krasnogorje Mountaintop after meeting with EVA. The Fury uses a flamethrower which uses liquid rocket fuel, making it burn long after firing. It is quite difficult to avoid as it travels faster than Snake can run and even causes damage from around corners. Was available to players in the original Metal Gear Online that was released with Subsistence. Crossbow The Fear wields two crossbows named "William Tell" and "Little Joe". He uses them as weapons to attack his enemies as well as hunt his prey to let him recover stamina. He uses three types of bolts: *Normal Bolts *Poison Bolts *Explosive Bolts William Tell is one of the crossbows The Fear's uses. It has tremendous firing power, accuracy and a strong, quality design. Named after William Tell, known as an expert marksman with the crossbow. A legendary hero of disputed historical authenticity who is said to have lived in the alpine Canton of Uri in Switzerland in the early 14th century. Little Joe is another one of The Fear's crossbows. Developed by the Office of Strategic Services (OSS) during WWII and tested, but never adopted, by the British Special Operations Executive (SOE). The Little Joe was a hand-held crossbow constructed of aluminum with a rubber band propelling mechanism. The darts were constructed of wood with a steel broadhead. This crossbow pistol fired the dart at a velocity of 170 ft / sec., or 115.9 mph. Maximum range was said to be 250 yards, with excellent accuracy out to 50 yards. It was intended to be used for eliminating sentries and guard dogs with a minimum amount of noise. The only thing rarer than the darts are the experimental crossbow pistols, with only very few known to have survived. ZU-23 A light towable anti-aircraft gun that the Soviets started producing in 1957. It was designed for deployment in airborne units and motorized rifle divisions without their own self-propelled anti-air guns. It had two 23 mm air-cooled automatic cannons with a firing rate of 800 rounds per minute, usually requiring a six-man crew to operate. Several of these guns were installed in the Krasnogorje mountains, which Snake can use to shoot at low-flying aircraft or target squads of enemy soldiers Kiss of Death A firearm that is concealed in a lipstick holder. EVA/Tatyana often carried this around, and once attempted to use it on Volgin only for him to snatch it away. Explosives Grenades A standard Russian RGD-5 fragmentation grenade with a three-second fuze. When it explodes, it causes blast and shrapnel damage over a wide area, along with burn injuries to anyone in close proximity. Useful on multiple enemy soldiers or those behind cover. Smoke grenades A diversionary non-lethal grenade that creates a smokescreen which Snake can use to cause enemies (including dogs) to lose track of him. Soldiers caught in the smoke will be temporarily confused, however, if Snake inhales the smoke, he will cough, which can alert the enemy to his location. Stun grenades An early design of a flashbang grenade, it creates a blinding flash and loud blast which can knock out enemies in close proximity to the explosion and temporarily disorients, deafens, and blinds anyone who was facing it (including Snake). The loud explosion can be heard by other guards in the area, so Snake must be careful when using them. The End uses these grenades to escape if Snake gets too close to his sniping position. Enemy attack teams can also use them, especially when they raid the Rassvet factory after you were there with Eva. Chaff Grenade A non-lethal grenade that creates a large cloud of pieces of aluminium foil to disrupt enemy radio communications and radars. However, Snake's Active Sonar and Motion Detector will also be disabled while the chaff is in the air. They can also be used to divert Volgin's electric blasts. WP (White Phosphorus) Grenade An incendiary grenade, nicknamed "Willie Pete" by American soldiers. Anyone within close proximity of its explosion will suffer major burns, and the phosphorus will continue to burn after the detonation. WP incendiary devices are actually more commonly used by ships and tanks as smokescreens, because of the thick white smoke produced. White phosphorus is highly pyrophoric (self-igniting) upon contact with oxygen and burns at temperatures up to 5000 degrees Fahrenheit, making it extremely dangerous. TNT/Trinitrotoluene Explosive that can be detonated with a radio detonator. This allows Snake to attack enemies at a distance. It is also useful for destroying various structures in the game such as the enemy's munition and food stores. Destroying their munition supplies will leave regular guards with little ammunition for their weapons, and destroying their food will leave them with low stamina and cause them to constantly complain, making them easier to deal with. TNT is also useful for laying traps to detonate when enemies are pursuing (in Alert/Evasion). Claymore mine A shrapnel mine that is proximity detonated by movement within a certain area in front of it. Snake can disarm and collect them for his own use by crawling over them. They are difficult to spot visually, but are easily detected using the thermal goggles or the Mine Detector . These are very useful for laying traps and leaving them there until an enemy triggers them. C3 Composition 3 is a stable plastic explosive developed after WWII for special operations, composed of 77% RDX and 23% plasticizers and binders. Because it is fairly inert (it can even burn without detonating), it can be molded like clay, as demonstrated by both EVA and Snake. Snake received it, along with synchronized timed detonators, from EVA; who stole the C3 from the Groznyj Grad armory's entire supply. He placed them on the fuel tanks in the hangar to destroy the Shagohod. Eva also sets two blocks of it on a bridge to cut off pursuit, Snake shot them before their timers ran out in another attempt to destroy the Shagohod. Miscellaneous Survival Knife A sharp edged close combat survival knife.Press square to attack, repeatedly for a 5 hit slash combo & firmly hold for a stab attack. The slash combo is very fast and the final slash will knock the enemy down while the stab will kill instantly. Contrary to popular belief, this is NOT the knife used in CQC, Naked Snake uses a entirely different(and significantly slimmer) knife. Also used for various medical treatments and for cutting rope. Handkerchief A chloroform-soaked handkerchief used to knock out the enemy. If it is used too often Snake will be temporarily knocked out by the fumes. Extra ammo can be obtained by cutting spatsa mushrooms. It, along with the Cig Spray, is one of the few weapons that can be equipped when wearing the Scientist, Maintenance or Raikov disguise. Cigarette Gas Spray A KGB made cigarette that sprays knockout gas. In order for the knockout gas to work, it must be fired right IN FRONT of an enemy. If lucky, the blast will make the enemy pass out straight away. It can be equipped with the Scientist disguise, maintenance uniform and Raikov's uniform. CQC knife The knife Snake uses for CQC, in conjunction with other weapons marked with "CQC" in red above them in the inventory. Not used on its own (this is the survival knife). When Snake is captured in Groznyj Grad, the sheath on his upper body to hold this knife will show that the CQC knife is not there. So CQC is essentially unusable until it is regained when meeting with EVA behind the Tikhogornyj Waterfall. Fork The fork is used like the survival knife, though it lacks the CQC function. It also does far less damage. When used to slash food (with the exception of man-made food ie. rations, instant noodles, and calorie mates), Snake will immediately consume the food. This is especially useful when escaping the cell as Snake is in his naked uniform and will lose stamina faster than normal. This weapon is found inside the prison cell at Groznyj Grad immediately after the torture sequence and is the only weapon Snake can use until he obtains the SAA ammo. Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Weapons